The tale of 2 gem
This is the second episode of Mike 10: Opposite Synopsis Zircon found a base with a sercret in it Plot After Zircon save Fluorite, She go far away form Mike and she find a abandoned base but then Fluorite start to regenerate into a new form Fluorite: WHY ARE WE NOT FIGHTING AND WHY WE LEFT THE BATTLE WWWHYYYYYY OIGDSYIODIGJOPH Zircon: *Slaps Fluorite* First calm down and we need to become stronger Fluorite: LeT FiGhT EaChOtHeR To BeCoMe StRoNgEr Zircon: No that is the stupidest thing i ever heard Fluorite: Fine and now what >:( As Zircon walk around she noitce something strange to the wall and it look like a button, Zircon press the button but Fluorite warn that it could be a trapped but Zircon don't believe it.....The wall start to transform into a hallway and it fulls of gadgets! which it make Zircon amaze as she love cool gadgets and it remind her back when she used to be in the Gem Ninja Squad. Zircon: Whoa! Look at the gadgets :O...THIS IS AMAZING Fluorite: But how are we supposed to know which one is useful? Zircon: Well we could try out...Hmmm Now Zircon and Fluorite try out all the gadgets and the first gadgets they try out is the gravity boots where it can crimb up walls which Fluorite start to wear it as she like it but Zircon claim it useless as they will not even use it and she try the grapping hook which she found useful but Fluorite found it not helpful and say her anti-gravity boots is more better, Later Zircon find a werid gemstone like which she took it off of the machine which is caused the gemstone to regenerate and Fluorite is scared as she thinking that the gem is evil but Zircon told her that it may not be evil. The gem look confused at the 2 gem and start to talk Gem: Ummm hello...Where am i? Zircon & Fluorite: .... Gem: Anyway im Spinel and what is your name? Zircon: Oh well im Zircon and this is my best friend Fluorite Fluorite: Yea and why are you here? Spinel: Nice to meet you two and well i don't even know.... Zircon: What else you know? Spinel: The last time i know...was.....Humans killing and using gems to make weapons... Fluorite: WHAT! so that mean all those gems in this base were weapons Spinel: Well actully....I remeber those gems were broken and shatter when gems fight back.. Zircon: Wow that explain why Fluorite: Soo what you were used for? Spinel: I don't know.....*Look behind* oh my Fluorite: What wrong? Spinel: I remeber now.....I was used for the ulimate weapon to stop the gem/humans war....in the ended i got left behind and my powers were gone *Start to cry* Zircon: Don't be sad...We can get your powers back Fluorite: But how zircon? Zircon: well....if we use the ulimate weapon at Spinel Spinel: Well that sound like a bad idea but let try it anyway Fluorite:...Are you sure that it going to work? Spinel: Yes im sure now let do this Zircon: Ok let try it As Zircon setting up the ulimate weapon so that spinel can get her powers back.. Later after Zircon done with the weapon she told Spinel if she ready and she said yes then Zircon count to 3 but stopped by Fluorite as she think they should fused. Zircon and Fluorite fused into Charoite as she more stronger and can handle the weapon better she press the button which it caused the weapon to shoot a powerfull beam at Spinel that it caused to give Spinel powers again plus it also gave her new powers by the weapon. Spinel: Yes i got my powers back, thank you so much for it *Charoite unfused* Zircon: Well your welcome Fluorite: I think you should try out your powers again Spinel: Well i can spin dash and stuff, anyway what i can do for you? Zircon: Well wanna join us to get the oppostrick form mike Fluorite: Yea and we can do fun stuffs Spinel: Sure but how are we going to get it? Fluorite: Fighting of course Zircon: No Fluorite last time we fight him, he beat us and you retreat to your gemstone Fluorite: THEN how ARE we SUPPOSED to GET it?!?! Zircon: By getting training until we get much stronger than him of course! Spinel: Zircon is right anyway let do that Fluorite: Well i guess your right also the weapon is broken for some reason Zircon: Oh that werid but hey let train by tomorrow! Spinel and Fluorite: YEAH! and the episode ended with Zircon, Fluorite and Spinel start their tranining Major Events *Zircon found a adbandoned base *Spinel make her debut after Zircon pull her out of the ulimate weapon *Spinel explain how she got trapped *Fluorite regernate into a new form at the same time as Zircon find the base *Zircon and Fluorite meet Spinel *Spinel got her powers back when she got hit by the powerful beam and it caused the weapon to broke *Zircon and Fluorite have gadgets *the 3 gems begun their trainning Characters *Fluorite *Zircon *Charoite *Spinel (Debut) Trivia *The gadgets that Fluorite and Zircon used are the grabbing hook and the anti-gravity boots *Spinel is more older than Zircon and Fluorite *This is the first episode with dialogs and that Mike and Gerry are not in this Category:Episodes Category:Mike 10: Opposite